


On Sexual Deficiency in Humanoids

by Piglet (Rethira)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Piglet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Sexual Deficiency in Humanoids

Jim’s just coming down off a pretty good orgasm high when Spock says, “It can take a male Vulcan between thirty-four minutes and twenty four seconds to three hours, forty-three minutes and fourteen seconds to ejaculate during sexual intercourse.”

Jim thinks he can be forgiven for being a little slow to process that. When he finally does, he asks, through a mouth that’s gone suddenly very dry, “Are you telling me it’s going to take you another twenty minutes to come?”

He can’t actually see Spock’s face from this angle, but Spock’s disapproval radiates over Jim’s shoulder anyway. “Negative,” Spock replies, “for a Vulcan male of my age and fitness, the average time is one hour, fifty-four minutes and thirty-seven seconds.”

Just as Jim is wrapping his mind around that – _nearly two hours_ – Spock moves again, and all of Jim’s nerves light up in a slightly painful way. “Too soon,” he gasps, and Spock at least has the decency to remove himself from Jim’s body.

“I must inform you that the times I have specified are all for continuous intercourse,” Spock says, and yeah that’s _still_ the disapproval there.

Jim flops over and looks up at Spock. “Look get over here and I’ll give you a hand or something, we can figure this out,” he says.

Spock obediently shuffles near enough for Jim to get a hand around him, and then Jim gives the most uncomfortable hand-job of his _life_. Spock stares down at him for ten solid minutes, and then apparently notices that Jim Kirk Junior is taking an interest again and asks, “Is it time to resume intercourse?” like Jim hasn’t just been giving him a handie.

“I am going to tell Bones _stories_ ,” Jim vows, while Spock makes himself at home between Jim’s legs. “ _Sagas_ ,” Jim continues, gasping a little, “who ever knew about Vulcans' voracious sexual appetites?”

Spock’s eyebrow quirks and he comments, “From a Vulcan perspective, most humanoid species conduct rushed coitus and respond to stimulus abnormally fast.”

“Are you saying- fuck do that again, yeah _fuck_ – are you saying, Mr Spock, that- that _Vulcans_ think the rest of us are-”

“Sexually deficient,” Spock finishes. Not _finishes_ though, fuck no, he carries on ploughing Jim’s ass like he’s a farmer and Jim’s ass is some sort of field- anyway. Spock kisses Jim’s neck and then says, right into Jim’s ear, “However, you will be pleased to know that I do not find you to be sexually deficient.”

“Damn,” Jim says, “you really know how to romance a guy.”


End file.
